Shine Bright
by TaylorrStrife
Summary: I swear nobody's smile could be brighter than mine right now, except the sun god's who was sitting here with his arm around me. ApolloxThalia
1. A Certain Dreamy Sun God

**S**_h_i**n**_e_ B**r**_i_g**h**_t_

**..Chapter 1..**

_A Certain Dreamy Sun God_

**TPOV**

"Okay Hunters! I'm going up to Olympus for a meeting with the Gods and Goddesses. I'm going to pick one person to accompany me," Lady Artemis said to us. We only had about ten other hunters with us now while all the rest went out on a mission. I raised my hand immediately and Artemis smiled.

"Of course I'd love to take you Thalia. Come on we must leave now," she said beckoning me off the ground. I stood up and waved at the other hunters. We were close to the Empire State Building so it only took us a couple minutes to arrive. We stepped into the elevator and we were off. Even if I had already been to Olympus it still amazed me. I gasped when we stepped off the elevator and started walking through the buildings and demigods. We finally reached the great palace and walked into the Throne room.

When I walked in I looked at all the Gods. One in particular caught my eye. He looked exactly like Luke except that he didn't have the scar and his smile was more bright and playful. When Apollo looked at me he winked. I blushed and averted my eyes as I remembered the incident with his car. Artemis sat in her throne and I sat below her feet.

"Glad to see we are all here. Let us begin," Zeus said with a smile on his face.

When the meeting had ended the gods and goddesses had returned to human size and were now walking around talking with other gods or goddesses. Artemis told me we would leave in a minute and she disappeared from my side. I sighed and stood in a corner of the room watching everybody.

"Hey you don't look to happy," a voice said from behind me. I immediately jumped and stood in a fighting pose when I realized it was only Apollo. He held his hands up in mock horror. "Whoa watch it!" he said playfully as I blushed standing up straight. "So how's life going with my annoying little sister?" Apollo asked me smirking. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. I spun around to walk away when he grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. "Whoa, whoa! Sorry! No need to be offensive," he said holding up his hands again but I could see a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Nobody insults Lady Artemis," I said trying to keep back a smile at his reaction. He shook his head and chuckled.

"But I just did," he said winking. I just blushed and looked around the room. I was about to look back at Apollo when I saw Aphordite smiling over at me. When she saw that I was looking at her she made a heart with her hands and nodded her head at Apollo. I clenched my fists and shook my head furiously. She just laughed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "What are you mad at?" Apollo asked suddenly concerned. It made my stomach fill with butterflies to think of why his voice sounded all worried like that.

"Aphrodite," I said furiously. He just cocked an eyebrow at me. When I didn't tell him he just shrugged it off. He sighed and looked up at me smiling.

"Now for the real reason I came over here....." he trailed off stepping closer to me. I just backed away getting freaked out.

"W-what a-are you d-doing?" I stuttered still backing up. He just smirked at me.

"Will you be so kind as to go on a date with me?" he asked innocently with his arms behind his back. The way he said it almost made me say yes. Almost, but not quite. I clenched my fists and narrowed my eyes. I stepped closer to him until we were nose to nose.

"I'm a Hunter!" I said insulted. I was so close to him I could feel his breathe on my face as he smirked.

"It's a simple question will you go out with me? Yes or no-," he was cut off by footsteps coming up to us. I pushed him away from me as I looked to the side. There was Artemis standing there with her arms crossed across her chest and tapping her right foot. She was glaring at Apollo and giving me a disapproving look. I blushed and looked down at my feet as I heard Apollo chuckle nervously.

"Apollo mind telling me what was going on between Thalia and you?" Artemis said in a sickly sweet voice. I looked up to see Apollo scratch the back of his head nervously and give me a panicked look. I just shook my head at him. When he didn't say anything Artemis sighed and looked at me. "We will return back to camp now. I'll meet you outside," she said and gave Apollo one last look before leaving the room.

"Were you going to tell her?" I asked throwing my hands up in the air. He just shook his head and smiled.

"I'll be awaiting your answer Thalia," he said. He took a step closer and kissed my hand before walking away. My mouth dropped staring after him. I just groaned and walked outside to meet Lady Artemis.

**x**

I could tell Artemis was still disappointed in me by the time we reached camp. I hadn't said anything at all fearing I would get in trouble. I decided to sleep under the stars away from all the hunters so I could think things through. I layed down and tried to sleep but Apollo's smirking face kept filling my thoughts.

"UGGGH!" I groaned rolling over onto my face.

"Something wrong?" a voice asked from beside me. I jumped up screaming in the process. When the person clapped a hand over my mouth I then realized it was none other than Apollo. _Darn him_.

"What are you doing here!" I said in a whisper yell as he sat down next to me. He just smiled at me and I blushed looking away my stomach tingling.

"To get an answer to my question of course," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I looked away from him trying to ignore his gaze. He sighed and scooted closer to me and he leaned in.

"Will you go out with me or not?" he whispered and I shivered at the feeling of his breathe on my cheek. I really didn't know what to say at this point. I half wanted to say no because he was a player and he went from girl to girl, and I was a hunter. Another half of me wanted to leap at the chance and say yes. I never really knew what love was like and I wanted to experience it.

"Why should I Apollo? Because after I fall in love and you lose interest you'll just leave me broken hearted! How long will it take? A week? Maybe two weeks if I'm lucky? Your a player and I don't want to end up broken hearted," I said furiously pushing myself off the ground and walking forward. Apollo jumped up and started walking right along side me.

"Thalia, listen to me," he said stopping in front of me and taking my hands in his. I blushed but I doubted he could see in the dark. There was definitely something special about him. He sighed and locked his eyes with mine. "When I saw you that day two years ago you took my breathe away. When Artemis scolded me not to flirt with you I was disappointed, and when I saw you come into the throne room with my little sister I was overjoyed to see you again. I know that I jump from girl to girl but I'm willing to take a chance with you, I swear on the Rive Styx. There's just something about you," he said stepping closer to me and squeezing my hands. I was lost in his eyes staring at him. I barely knew him but I felt like I had known him since I was a little kid. Oh gosh.

"But I'm a hunter," I whispered looking down at my feet. That was really the only thing holding me back right now. I heard him sigh and I looked back up at him. "I'll talk to Artemis. Meet me here in the woods tomorrow afternoon and I'll give you my answer," I said smiling and running back to camp.

Time to talk to Lady Artemis.

**x**

"Are you sure you really like him?" Artemis asked me surprisingly softly and caring. I nodded my head and she sighed.

"There's just... something about him," I said to her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Well if you really like him... I can still let you be with my brother and be a hunter. After all you are the best hunter there is," she said smiling at me. I smiled and squealed hugging her hard. When she laughed I pulled away and thanked her. "Now go, he's waiting for you," she said winking as I rushed out of the tent. I started walking the path I had last night until I reached the edge of the woods. I looked up to see Apollo leaning on a tree unaware of me.

"Apollo!" I yelled happily. His head snapped up and he looked straight at me. I smiled at him and his face lit up. I ran towards him and straight into his open arms. He hugged me hard and I giggled. I pulled back from him and he took my hands in his.

"Your answer?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes! I will absolutely, most defiantly go out with you," I said laughing. He smiled and pulled me into yet another hug. I just sighed and burried my head in his chest. I soon pulled away and intertwined my finger with his. He pulled me into the woods where we talked the rest of the day away.

I swear nobody's smile could be brighter than mine right now, except the sun god's who was sitting here with his arm around me.

* * *

**Hello, hello, hello!  
**

**Okay I know this is one of the weirdest couples you could think of but think about it! Their relationship is soooooooooooooo cute!**

**I'm reading a PJO fanfic "This Is It" and Apollo and Thalia are together in it so I got hooked on the couple! They are one of my fav now! (Well, next to Percabeth ;D)**

**My friend on fanfiction movystr****2b also agrees with me xD**

**Anyways I hope you guys liked this! I'm thinking about writing a sequeal one-shot to this! Tell me in a review and I'll write it if I get enough votes! :)**

**Btw this takes place after The Last Olympian :)**

**ThaliaxApollo FTW! *_***

**Must be going!**

**Review! Review! Review! Apollo will be overjoyed! ;)**

**-Taylor (:**


	2. We Return To Camp Half Blood

**..Chapter 2..**

_We Return to Camp Half-Blood_

**TPOV**

It had been a week since I had said yes to Apollo. That week had to be one of the best weeks of my life. I had been spending most of my time with Apollo but I had also spent some of my time with the Hunters and Artemis. Though, every time I was with Apollo and Artemis was also present she would give me a certain look. I couldn't really describe it but she looked kind of disapproving and it just got worse and worse. I decided to brush it off right now but there was a little nagging voice in the back of my head.

I was currently sitting behind my tent looking over a map. The sun was glaring down on me but I didn't mind. I had my hair blowing freely around me in the light breeze. As I was looking at my map I felt a harsh glare on my eyes. I smiled and closed them turning my head away. When the glare died I looked up and there he was in all his glory (as he said it) Apollo. He smiled as I stood up and walked over to him. I hugged him and he burried his face in my hair. I pulled back and smiled at him.

"So, where are you Hunters going today?" he asked taking my hand. I looked down at the map and my face brightened.

"Camp Half-Blood," I said smiling. I was excited to see Percy and Annabeth. I hadn't seen them since Percy defeated Kronos. "Come on!" I said happily as I dragged Apollo to where Artemis was in camp. Apollo chuckled as I continued leading him until we were standing in front of Artemis.

"Lady Artemis when are we leaving for Camp Half-Blood?" I asked kindly still holding Apollo's hand. Artemis looked up at me and then directly down at Apollo and my hands intertwined. She seemed to huff with frustration and then gave me a forced smile. I briefly glanced up at Apollo but he just shrugged.

"Well if you're ready then we can leave," she said smiling. I clapped my hands together and squealed jumping up and down.

"I can take you Thalia and we'll meet the Hunters there," said Apollo and I had a bad feeling about how we were going to get there. I asked him how we were getting there and he smirked down at me. "My car of course," he said and I just shook my head furiously. I wasn't getting into that thing again. Not with my fear of heights. He just sighed and gave me a hug before running off to his car.

"Okay let's go!" I said and Artemis gave me a real smile this time. We packed up all our things and were off to Half-Blood Hill. The one thing I noticed is that Artemis seemed to be happier when Apollo wasn't around me.

**x**

When we arrived at camp I was so excited I ran up the hill to my pine tree almost tripping three times. Once I reached the top of the hill I turned to the pine tree and smiled. The Golden Fleece was now hanging low in its branches and glittered in the sunlight. I started walking slowly down the hill into camp with the Hunters behind me. When I reached the bottom of the hill I looked around. There were campers everywhere I looked. I smiled replaying memories in my mind.

"Thalia!" I heard somebody yell and I was soon crushed in a hug. I gasped from surprise and started laughing when I realized it was only Annabeth. I looked past her shoulder and saw Percy, and Nico running towards me waving and smiling. When Annabeth pulled back from me she smiled at me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked excited and I explained to her how we were just visiting. I was also wondering how I was going to tell her about Apollo and I. Soon Percy and Nico reached us. We started talking and we soon were in a full conversation. Soon enough I looked beyond my friends and saw a harsh glare in the sky.

"Close your eyes," I said to my friends. They looked back and immediately saw the light. They turned their heads and shut their eyes. When the glare died I opened my eyes up to find Apollo standing next to his car.

"What's Apollo doing here?" Percy asked. I shut my mouth and decided to not say anything. Percy, Nico, and Annabeth started walking towards him so I decided to follow. When Apollo looked up and saw me and my friends he just smiled at me. I looked around and saw some of the girl campers looking at Apollo dreamily. I just rolled my eyes and continued walking. When we reached him I walked over to him and grabbed his hand intertwining my fingers with his. When I turned back to Percy, Annabeth, and Nico their mouths were hanging open. When Annabeth turned towards me with questioning eyes I just smiled and nodded. She then proceeded to squeal and give me a bear hug. I giggled and hugged her back.

"How?" she squealed and I just smiled at her.

I had a lot of explaining to do.

**x**

After hours of talking, reminiscing, and _explaining_ we were all sitting by the fire pit as the sun set over the tree tops. The sky was beautiful orange and purple colors. I was leaning against Apollo's shoulder with his arm around my waist.

"The construction is going smoothly! I should be finished designing the last of the temples in a week!" Annabeth said excitedly. She was telling me about her architecture and such. I smiled at Percy. He was lucky to have a girl like her. As Annabeth went on I drowned her out and looked up at Apollo, He smiled at me and I smiled back laying my head on his shoulder. I looked past Annabeth's head and saw Artemis standing at the top of Half-Blood Hill.

And I swore I saw a glare on her face when she looked at Apollo and I.

* * *

**Hello, hello, hello!**

**Okay so originally this was a one-shot! I had considered turning it into a short story maybe about 5 chapters but didn't put much thought into it. Now I posted this story about a month ago and I'm still getting reviews on it! I'm soo happy! So I decided I could make up a short plot and make it a short five chapter story.**

**Now I know some of you think it's strange and OOC that Artemis would let Thalia be with a guy and still be in the Hunters and Apollo at **_**that**_**. But that goes along with the plot so just sit back and read ;)**

**Off topic for a couple minutes... Did any of you see Rick Riordan announced the publication date of the first book of the second Camp Half-Blood series! The series is to be called The Heroes of Olympus and the first book is named The Lost Hero which is to be published October 12th 2010! I'm super excited! Also are any of you gonna read the Kane Chronicles? I am! It comes out next month :D**

**Anyways I really hope you guys liked this chapter! The plot gets going in the next chapter!**

**And let me remind you this is a very short story. It will be about only 5 chapters! :)**

**Until next update! **

**-Taylor (:**


	3. I Never Knew

**..Chapter 3..**

_I Never Knew_

**TPOV**

I sighed as I walked back to the cabin the hunters were staying at during our stay at camp. What was the glare from Artemis for? I had said goodnight to Apollo. He was coming back tomorrow. I walked into the cabin to find Artemis waiting for me. When she walked in she started talking to me about when we were leaving and such.

"So how was your day?" she asked me getting off track. I became suspicious for a minute but then just decided to brush it off and answer her.

"Good! I got to see Percy, Annabeth, and Nico! I haven't seen them in a while and I really miss them," I said smiling, "I also got to tell them about Apollo," I said looking down at my hands feeling uncomfortable talking about him with Artemis. I peaked up at her through my hair to find her tense and clench her fists.

"And how are Percy and Annabeth?" Artemis asked stiffly and I sighed in relief at the change in subject. I told her about Annabeth's architecture while she listened quietly. I could tell she was only half focused on what I was saying.

She was thinking about something hard, but what?

**x**

Later the next day after a game of capture the flag we all sat by the fire pit again but Apollo wasn't with us. Percy had his arm around Annabeth and was looking into her eyes as she just blushed. I smiled over at her and looked at the glowing embers in the fire. I thought about Artemis from earlier yesterday. Why did she hate to talk about Apollo? I mean she had approved of me being with him but yet she acted like she hated it.

"Oh Thalia. Apollo stopped by earlier and told me to meet you by your tree when we were done playing capture the flag," Annabeth told me winking as I got up from my seat and started for my pine tree. When I got there I looked around to find nobody in sight. I looked around frowning when I still didn't see anybody.

"Hey," a voice said in my ear as arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I screamed and jumped out of the person's grasp whipping my head around, finding Apollo with a smirk on his face. I put a hand over my heart that was beating furiously and pouted at Apollo as he just started laughing and wrapped his arms around me.

"You really gotta stop doing that," I said as I burried my face in his chest. He just laughed some more and pulled back to look at me.

"Doing what?" he asked as he pressed his lips to my forehead. I blushed and looked away. He hadn't kissed me on the lips yet and I was kind of happy. I mean we had only been together a week and a half and I didn't think I was ready for it yet. I also knew when the time came it'd be the best moment of my life.

"Sneaking up on me like that! That's the third time!" I said as he just laughed and grabbed my hand, leading me into the forest. We came to the same tree we sat and talked the day away a week ago. I sat down and put my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Apollo?" I asked him.

"Hmmm?" he said as his eyes closed. I sighed and squared my shoulders, ready for what I was about to ask.

"What's wrong with Artemis lately? She seems to get mad every time you and are around each other," I said looking up. He opened his eyes and sighed looking at me.

"Well you _are _a Hunter. I mean you aren't allowed to be with boys and yet you're me! And I'm her _brother_! How do you think she feels? It was extremely hard for her to let you be with me and be a hunter but she did. I was surprised. I at first thought she was playing a cruel joke on me but when you stayed with me I realized she allowed you to! So naturally she should be feeling doubt and being mad at herself. It might be a while until she gets used to it," he said smiling. I sighed and looked up at him gratefully, but it still didn't seem right how Artemis was acting.

"Are you sure?" I asked biting my lip.

"Positive," he said kissing my forehead and burying his face in my hair. I smiled and ran my hands through his sandy blond hair. He looked so much like Luke it was scary...

"Thanks Apollo," I said and closed my eyes leaning into him. He just laughed in response as I yawned and fell into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke the next day in a bed, in the cabin us Hunters were staying in. I looked around for the rest of the girls to find the cabin empty and sunlight streaming through the window. I sighed getting up from bed, slipping some clothes on. Suddenly, the door knocked and my head snapped up. I walked to the door and opened it to find Artemis.

"Hello Thalia. Do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?" she asked me politely and it made me nervous. It almost sounded _to_ polite. I nodded and let her in shutting the door behind her. She stood in the middle of the room as I sat at one of the beds. Artemis sighed and looked up at me with sorrow filled eyes.

"Thalia.... I really don't know what to say. You're perfect for my brother and you bring out the best in him. I've also noticed how happy you are now. You've spent a lot of your time with Apollo and not as much as you should be spending on your duties with the Hunters. You've been neglecting your duties and it isn't fair for the others to have to do so much," she said looking at me. I took a calming breathe even though I had a bad feeling. "I'm very sorry about this. I know you love the Hunters and my brother but.... you can't have both. Tell me which you choose in two days tops. The Hunters or... my brother," Artemis said looking at me one last time before walking silently out of the cabin.

I sat there with my mouth hanging open. She was seriously telling me to choose? I really couldn't do that. It would tear me apart. I never knew I'd have to pick between the love of my life and my sisters.

Crap.

* * *

**Helllooooo!**

**Okay I'm sorry if this chapter is short I just wanted it to be about how Artemis wanted Thalia to pick. Now all of you can stop bugging me on how Thalia let her be with him and in the Hunters! Lol :P**

**Anyways sorry I didn't update soon. There was so much drama at the ice rink last friday with my friends so I had to deal with that and I couldn't update (I'm still dealing with it -__-). I go every Friday and my crush always skates around with my friends and I xD The first half of the night went good, my crush even caught me before I fell aha, but then the drama broke out when his school card got stolen. *sigh* and people who weren't even there are talking about it at school and dissing him! Like really? His best friend is against him and now they hate each other! He basically has no friends anymore except me and my friends that were there.... and we are all girls! I feel so bad D: **

**Also there is a new poll on my profile! It's to vote for who Thalia picks! Now whichever choice wins on my profile won't necessarily win in the story it's just to give me an idea what my readers want to happen! :D**

**Anyways I wanted to get another chapter in because we start testing next week and I might not get a chapter in!**

**I was listening to **_**Dare4distance **_**by NeverShoutNever when I wrote this! :D I looovveee Christofer Drew! :D**

**Anyways must get going! **

**Until next time!**

**-Taylor (:**


	4. Tick Tock, Times Running Out

**..Chapter 4..**

_Tick Tock, Times Running Out_

**TPOV**

I sat leaning against the wooden wall in our cabin, with my face in my hands. I had been sitting there for about two hours now replaying Artemis' words in my head. _The Hunters or... my brother. _It was impossible to choose. Apollo or the Hunters? The Hunters or Apollo? Right now I was thinking about choosing Apollo but every time I was about to make up my mind to stay with Apollo my thoughts always drifted back to The Hunters. The same thing when I was about to choose The Hunters. The worst part was I only had two days to decide. Today and tomorrow. I couldn't possibly make a decision like this that fast.

"UGGGHH!" I groaned pounding the wall with my fist as a few tears slipped out of my eyes. I whipped them away as the door opened and none other than Annabeth walked in. When she saw me with tear tracks on my face, and sitting all myself in the corner like an emo kid would, she ran over to me, eyes wide.

"Thalia what happened? Did Apollo do something to you?" she asked. I laughed a little at her tone but then grew quiet once I realized my situation again. I explained to her and ended up sobbing through the whole explanation. By the time I was done I was shaking with my arms wrapped around my knees and tears streaming down my face. "Thalia that's horrible," Annabeth whispered putting a comforting arm around me. I looked up at her and opened my mouth to say something but choked on a sob and leaned against her.

"W-What am I g-going t-to d-do?" I whispered taking calming breathes and wiping the tears off my cheeks. Annabeth started thinking and in no time at all her face lit up, I mean she _was_ a daughter of Athena.

"How about you spend some time with Apollo and then spend some time with the Hunters. That way you'll be able to pick which one you enjoyed being with the most!" she said beaming. I looked up at her and smiled. It could be a good idea. Whichever I enjoyed spending time with most I would pick. Easy.

"Thanks Annabeth," I told her smiling. I nodded at her and got up and walked out of the cabin to where the Hunters were practicing archery.

**x**

We spent most of the morning practicing our archery skills. I talked and laughed with them forgetting how much fun I had with them. One of the Hunters whose name was Violet walked over to me smiling. She had piercing green eyes and pitch black pin straight hair that went to her middle back.

"Hey Thalia! How are you?" she asked casually and I just smiled and told her I was alright. I saw a flicker of confusion in her eyes and started getting suspicious. Did she know about my choice I had to make? Was she working with Artemis to try and make me pick the Hunters and not Apollo? I shook my head leaving the thoughts for later. I took an arrow out and put it in my bow. I aimed for the target and let it go. It landed perfectly in the small circle. I smiled and heard clapping from behind. I turned around to find Artemis smiling at me with her hands clasped behind her back. Her smiled said she was proud but I also found something else. I thought about it for a couple of seconds before it finally clicked. Her smile also meant she thought I was going to choose the Hunters and that's why I was there.

"Nice _choice _of aim," she told me smiling mischievously. I fought hard not to scowl at her and scream. I gave her a forced smile and thanked her. When she walked away she gave me a wink and disappeared in her tent. When I was for sure she was gone I dropped my bow in frustration and let out a little scream, kicking the dirt on the ground up like a child.

"Thalia? Are you okay?" Violet asked innocently. I peaked up at her through my bangs and frowned. She had an innocent look in her eyes but I knew she knew everything. I groaned and burried my face in my hands. When Violet asked me what was wrong for the second time I whipped my head up at her and narrowed me eyes.

"Don't act like you don't know what's wrong because I know you know perfectly what's wrong," I spat at her angrily picking up my bow and stalking off to our cabin. I soon heard hurried footsteps and I turned to find none other than Violet. Surprise, surprise.

"Thalia listen-," she said but I held my hand up and glared at her.

"No, you listen! You don't know what I'm feeling right now! I have to choose between the Hunters and the love of my life! Do you know how hard that is? No you don't because you've never loved anybody in your life," I said and turned to start walking away. I soon heard a sniff and I turned my head to see Violet looking at the ground her hands behind her back.

"You're wrong," she whispered quietly. She took a deep breathe and looked up at me. I found tears in her eyes. "I did love somebody. His name was Mark. He was the love of my life. I thought we were going to be with each other forever, but I was wrong. Everything changed with a simple car crash. He was out late at night driving in the rain when a semi was on the wrong side of the road. By the time it saw Mark it was to late. I'll never forget that call I got. The tears I cried, how much I screamed at the police denying he was gone forever. I was never the same after that. Luckily for me Lady Artemis found me a few weeks after and offered me a place in the Hunters. I accepted because I never wanted to love anybody again and lose them with just a blink of an eye. The Hunters helped me get over it but I'll never really get over it," she said a tear streaming down her face. I gaped at her.

"Violet I'm sorry I didn't know...." I trailed off as she looked up at me and smiled. She shook her head at me and laughed a little tears still streaming down her face.

"Thalia it's fine. You didn't know. They only thing that reassures me now is that I know he's in a better place and maybe someday I'll get to see him again. I just want to tell you to choose wisely and remember, the love of your life can be taken away from you in the blink of an eye so hold on to them," she said and she winked and walked back to archery leaving me to think over her words in silence.

**x**

_I watched the scene from afar. Two figures fighting it to the death in the forest. One of them was limping while the other laughed. I took a couple steps closer and realized who the figures were. It was Apollo and Artemis. Apollo was the one limping from a wound to his leg but he wasn't bleeding the golden blood of the gods. It was real dark red blood and the wound looked bad._

_I gasped when I saw that and tried to rush to his aid but something was holding me back. I tried to run but I just couldn't move. Artemis kicked his leg and he screamed out in pain. It brought tears to my eyes to hear him in such pain._

_"Apollo!" I screamed brokenly, tears streaming down my face. Apollo looked up at his name and smiled sadly. Artemis caught sight of me and smiled wickedly as she kicked Apollo's other leg, knocking him to the ground in the process. He gasped in pain and grabbed at it. I screamed and fell to the ground on my knees watching the scene but not being able to do anything about it. Apollo was losing a lot of blood in his leg and fast. He only had a few more minutes tops._

_"Thalia!" he yelled looking at me in agony. I sobbed, screaming at Artemis to stop. Either she didn't hear me or she just ignored me._

_"Please! Stop!" I yelled but I knew it was no use. Apollo's eyes were fluttering to a close and Artemis was smirking at me. I screamed Apollo's name one last time before his eyes fluttered closed and he remained still. I screamed the loudest I've ever screamed and tried running to him. I finally broke free of the invisible force holding me back. I ran as fast as I could to Apollo and kneeled down right in front of him. I hugged him to my chest begging him to wake up knowing it was no use. I looked up at Artemis and saw that she was gone._

_"Apollo! Please!" I screamed and shook him but nothing happened. I looked up at the sky and remebered Violet's words._

_"The love of your life can be taken away from you in the blink of an eye so hold on to them," I heard her whisper in my mind. I opened my mouth and screamed an ear shattering scream, wishing Apollo to come back._

_He was gone forever._

"NOOO!" I screamed shooting up from my bed in my cabin. I whirled my head around frantically.

"Thalia, Thalia!" I heard a voice yell panicked beside me. I turned to find Apollo sitting at my bedside with wide eyes, his hands on my shoulders shaking me. When he saw me awake he sighed in relief and pulled me to his chest holding me as tight as he could. As soon as I realized it was all a dream I started sobbing into Apollo's shoulder and held onto him afraid he was going to slip away from me. We sat like that, me sobbing grasping onto him, and him holding me for about twenty more minutes before I finally pulled away from him and tried to calm my sobs.

"Apollo y-you're alive...." I whispered.

"Thalia what the heck was that?" he asked in a worried voice as I looked away from him. I turned back and opened my mouth to start telling him about the horrific dream but just ended up bursting into sobs again. As soon as I calmed down again he started talking. "I walked into the cabin to wake you up because it's late morning," he told me and I looked out the window and saw sunlight streaming into my room. "And I came into you screaming and sobbing. You were screaming my name yelling at somebody to stop, to let me go," he said and his voice cracked. I looked up at him to see him almost in tears. "I tried waking you up but you wouldn't budge. I was so worried," he said sighing and hugging me again burrying his face in my hair.

"I'm s-sorry," I stuttered. He just laughed weakly and pulled back looking straight into my eyes. It gave me butterflies and I almost looked away until he leaned up and kissed my forehead quickly. When he finally asked what my dream was about I explained everything to him when I finished he looked at me and sighed. "Why Artemis?" he asked. I sighed and looked him in the eyes.

"Artemis told me to c-choose...... between you and the H-Hunters," I whispered. I heard a gasp and I looked up at him. He had a pained look on his face.

"Who are you going to choose?" he whispered brokenly. It made me want to burst into tears again hearing his voice like that. I let a few tears roll down my face and took a shaky breathe.

"I don't know Apollo! I want both!" I yelled sobbing into his shoulder yet again. He hugged me to his chest and I felt a few of his tears hit my face.

"Thalia I just got you... I can't lose you," he whispered sadly and I just nodded. I burried my face in his chest again crying my eyes out. How much was I going to cry today? Something told me a lot.

I soon felt his finger lift my chin up and look into his eyes. There was so much love, pain, and sadness in them it made me want to choose him and stay with him forever. I sighed and he smiled a little.

"Thalia whatever decision you make I just want you to know....... that I love you and I always will, nothing will change that," he said and I gasped. It was the first time he had told me he loved me and boy did it feel good. We looked at each other a couple seconds before he started leaning in. I closed my eyes and soon felt him press his lips to mine. I smiled as he kissed me and felt him smile to. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He continued kissing me and it was pure bliss. A couple seconds later he pulled away from me laying his forehead on mine. I smiled trying to catch my breathe.

"I love you too Apollo," I whispered and he pulled me in for another kiss. This one was short and sweet. When he pulled away he smiled and caressed my face. I giggled and he had a glint in his eyes that told me he had an idea. He soon started tickling my sides as I laughed. After a while I begged him to stop and he just laughed at me. He took my hand and led me out of the cabin to the archery practice.

"Let's see who's better," he said and I grinned. We both put our arrows in our bows and let them go. We got them in the exactly same spot in the middle. I laughed and grinned at him. He dropped his bow and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer.

"You are amazing Thalia Grace," he breathed and I just giggled. He leaned in and closed his eyes. When his lips were inches from mine I heard a cough from behind us. I jumped away from Apollo and turned around to find Artemis standing there with her arms folded across her chest and tapping her foot. I glared at her as Apollo came up from behind and wrapped his arms around my waist. She intensified her glare when she saw that but continued looking at me.

"Just reminding you that you must tell me your choice tomorow," she gave me a sickly sweet smile and turned around walking away. I groaned as she walked away. I turned around in Apollo's arms and burrie dmy face in his chest.

"I don't know what to do!" I yelled. Apollo just sighed and pulled me even closer if it was possible.

A little voice in the back of my mind said _Tick tock time is running out!_

* * *

**:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter so much you have no freakin idea! :DD Like seriously out of all the things I've written in my life ( and that's A LOT) this is my all time fav! :DD**

**This is probably the longest I've written to xD**

**At the part in this chapter when Artemis interrupts Apollo and Thalia's moment I wanted to have Percy pop out and yell "GET SOME!" at Apollo but I put Artemis there instead. You don' know how badly I wanted to do that xD**

**So anyways I updated this now because we start state testing tomorrow, I have a three hour long choir competition tomorrow night, I have another choir competition Friday morning, going to Magic Mountain with my choir after the competition, and a volleyball game Saturday morning! So the only class I have to go to on Friday is my first period xD Busy week huh? xD This is the only chance I have to update this week!**

**By the way have any of you read The Demonata series by Darren Shan? It's really gory but an amazing series! I'm on book six out of ten it's named Demon Apocalypse.**

**Anyways everybody pleeeeeeeeeaassseee go vote on my poll on my profile it's for who Thalia chooses! The more votes the more fast I update!**

**So the next chapter might be the last! If not the next after it will definitely be the last!**

**Soo I listened to **_**Liar Liar**_** and **_**Simple Enough **_**both by NeverShoutNever while writing this! xD**

**Anyways must get going! Until next update!**

**-Taylor (:**


	5. The Final Answer

**..Chapter 5..**

_The Final Answer_

**TPOV**

I spent the rest of the day with Apollo. After Artemis came to check up on us I wasn't as happy as I was before and Apollo seemed to be deep in thought. We were currently walking back from archery and the sun was setting, painting the sky with oranges and purples. Apollo slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me against his side as we walked. I wrapped both my arms around his waist and smiled up at him.

We spent a couple hours sitting around the fire pit with Nico, Percy, and Annabeth. Soon enough it was dark and I was yawning leaning against Apollo for support. He chuckled and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Time to get some rest?" he said laughing and I nodded my eyes drooping to a close. He chuckled and picked me up bridle style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder as he carried me to back to my cabin. He opened the door and layed me down on my bunk. When he was about to leave I shot up and frowned.

"Don't leave!" I shouted before he closed the door. He stopped mid-step and whirled around looking at me. I pleaded him with my eyes and he sighed and smiled, walking over to me. He sat down on the edge of the bed and raised an eyebrow. "Can you stay at least until I fall asleep?" I asked softly and he nodded winking at me. I moved over a little bit so he could lay down next to me. I scooted closer to him and he wrapped an arm around me while I burried my head in his chest.

"What are you going to do?" he asked me quietly. I didn't have to ask to know what he meant.

"Apollo I really don't know," I said my voice cracking a little. When he heard the tone of my voice he pulled me tighter against him and burried his face in my hair. "I mean I love you more than words can describe...... but I feel the same way for the Hunters. They're like my sisters," I said sighing.

"Thalia stop stressing. You need your rest. I'll stay until you go to sleep," he said and pulled me against him tighter if possible. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I love you Apollo," I said sleepily on the edge of sleep.

"Love you to Thalia," he said as I fell into a sleep full of dreams, colors and _decisions_.

**x**

_I was standing in the middle of a clearing. It was sunny and warm. I looked to the left to see the Hunters and Artemis in the shadows of the trees. I smiled and started walking toward them._

_"Thalia," somebody called my name. I spun around and saw Apollo on the opposite side of the clearing. I smiled at him and motioned for him to come over to me, but he made no sign of moving. I frowned in confusion and started walking towards him. When I realized the Hunters weren't following me I turned around and motioned for them to follow me but they didn't move. Confused, I walked to the middle of the clearing and looked at Apollo and the Hunters._

_Then it clicked. I had to choose right then and there. Between the Hunters or Apollo. Apollo or the Hunters. The Hunters or Apollo._

_"Thalia I love you. Choose me," Apollo said in a broken whisper. I started walking towards him until the Hunters spoke up._

_"Choose us. You wouldn't leave your sisters would you?" Artemis said smiling sweetly at me. I looked back and forth between all of them and frowned. It was impossible for me to choose right then and there. Maybe if I had some time I could choose...._

_"No," I said firmly standing where I was, a look of determination on my face. "I won't choose between you guys!" I shouted at the sky. When none of them responded I frowned and started worrying._

_"I can't," I whispered tears starting to stream down my face. when I looked up at them again I saw Apollo and The Hunters backing up into the forest leaving me. In a couple minutes time they were gone. The sky began to darken and rain started sprinkling from the sky. It soon began to pour and I was soaked. I collapsed on my knees and stared up at the sky tears streaming down my face. This is what would happen if I didn't choose?_

_They were gone._

I shot up from my bed and looked around frantically, realizing it was just another dream. I took a deep breathe to calm myself and then looked out the window. It was still morning and half of the camp still wasn't awake. I saw Artemis and the Hunters doing archery again and Percy and Annabeth talking by the fire pit. I sighed and looked down at my hands sadly.

Today was the day.

I had to choose between Apollo or the Hunters and I wasn't the least bit ready. This is the kind of decision that could change my life forever for the best or worst. I had taken Annabeth's advice on spending some time with both of them.

And here I was not any closer to making a decision.

I thought back to last night. The way Apollo kissed me and held me. The way he said that he loved me. That smile of his....... I shook my head chuckling softly under my breathe. I loved Apollo with my entire being but I also loved the Hunters. I always had fun times with them. We laughed, talked, practiced anything we could. I still had Annabeth and Percy also. They have helped me through so much and still are helping me.

Apollo love me as I loved him. He meant the world to me and I don't know what I'd do without him. He helped me when I was hurt, cheered me up when I was down, and helped me with anything I needed. It was impossible for me _not_ to be happy around him. He lit up the room with his smile and warm presence. Most of all I could trust him. If I asked him not to say anything to anybody he would keep a secret for forever if he had to.

The Hunters also loved me and of course I loved them also. I just don't know if it was enough. They were like my sisters to me since I never really had any siblings. We laughed, shared secrets, gossiped all the kind of stuff you did with your best friends. We always had fun on our missions and had fun helping each other. We had grown to love each other of time.

I sighed and got up from bed getting dressed in the process. When I was finished I walked out of the door in search of a certain black hair huntress.

When I finally found Violet she was sitting against a tree thinking hard. She had her eyes closed and she was smiling softly. I knew she was thinking about Mark. I walked up to her quietly and sat beside her. When she felt my presence she opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Is there something you need Thalia?" she asked softly and I nodded looking at my hands.

"I need advice. I have to pick today and I still have no idea on who to choose! It seems almost impossible but maybe that's what my mind is telling me. Maybe it's the easiest choice in the world but I just can't find the answer," I said sighing looking at her. She smiled and looked up at the cloudless sky. The wind rustled in her hair as she took a deep breathe and looked at her surroundings.

"Well, sometimes something like this would and wouldn't be the easiest choice in the world. Sometimes somebody would be willing to give up everything, even their family, to be with the one they love. Other times somebody wouldn't. You see Thalia you're that person that's stuck in the middle. You can't make up your mind. That's perfectly normal though because it happens to everybody. Just listen to your heart. Your heart will tell you which one you love most and want to choose. Also remember, as I told you before, hold onto your loved ones because they can be taken away from you in the blink of an eye so _hold onto them_," she said smiling.

And as she said those words everything clicked into place. I knew who I was going to choose. I couldn't live without them.

I smiled and thanked Violet. I got up and walked to Archery to tell Artemis my final answer.

**x**

When Artemis spotted me smiling and skipping towards her she dismissed the Hunters back to the cabin until it was just the two of us. I walked up to her and clasped my hands behind my back smiling at her sweetly.

"I see you have your choice Thalia," she said beaming. I nodded and laughed silently in my head at what I was about to do to her. I took a deep breathe and squared me shoulders. As I looked Artemis in the eyes I stepped forward and smiled.

"I choose Apollo," I said smiling as her expression froze in shock.

And at that moment I knew I had chosen the right person.

* * *

**And she finally chooses!**

**You don't know how relieved I was to have this chapter finished! She finally chooses and the deal is sealed! What a happy ending!**

**Don't worry though! This isn't the last chapter! We still have one more chapter and **_**maybe **_**an epilogue! :DDD**

**So how do you all think of Thalia's choice? Yay or nay? Tell me in the poll up on my profile!**

**So this probably would have been up earlier if I hadn't been so hooked to these books! I'm reading the Demonata series by Darren Shan! There's ten books and I'm on the 8th named Wolf Island I finished Death's Shadow yesterday and the ending almost brought me to tears! I am so mad that my second fav character died! And I found out my absolute fav character dies in the last book! DDD:**

**Anyways the chapter inspiration is **_**Eenie Meenie **_**by Justin Bieber! I think that song fits **_**perfectly**_** with this chapter ;)**

**Anyways I'll see you guys for the next chapter!**

**Vote on my poll!**

**Lots of love!**

**-Taylor (:**


	6. Ever Ever After

**..Chapter 6..**

_Ever Ever After_

**TPOV**

"But, but, you just can't leave the Hunters like this!" Artemis shouted at me her mouth hanging open. I smirked at her and twirled around. She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at me. She was disappointed I was leaving her and the Hunters.

"Oh but I can. Watch me," I whispered and smirked at her. When her mouth dropped open again I turned around and started walking away, but turned around and smiled. "You might wanna close your mouth. You could catch flies," I laughed and winked at her enraged expression. I walked away from archery in search of the one person wanted to be with at the moment.

On the way back to the pavilion I ran into Violet. When she saw me she smiled and ran up to me. When she saw my expression she raised her eyebrows. I kew exactly what she meant so I just nodded at her and she squealed hugging me.

"Thank you so much for your advice! I don't think I would have chosen the right person without it!" I told her hugging her again. Violet was really a good friend and I hoped I could stay in touch with her after I was done with the Hunters. She laughed and hugged me back.

"Glad to be of service," she said laughing. I smiled and stepped back. I was about to say something when I heard my name.

"Thalia!" somebody yelled from the top of Half-Blood Hill. I whipped around and found Apollo in all his glory standing there. My face broke out into a breathe taking smile and my heart skipped a beat. I knew I had chosen right.

"Apollo!" I yelled running up the hill. When I reached him I ran into his open arms. He hugged me to his chest and I laughed and looked up at him. There was worry, confusion, and love in his eyes.

"So what's your choice?" he asked me nervously. I laughed and looked at him seriously.

"The Hunters," I said. His face fell and he let me go backing away. I laughed and he looked up at me, confused at my expression. "I'm just kidding! It's you, silly!" I said laughing. His face lit up and he smiled the biggest I've ever seen him make. He stepped towards me and picked me up spinning me around in the air. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck when he set me down. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Don't ever do that to me again," he breathed and I just chuckled and looked up at him. He looked back at me steadily still smiling. "How did you pick?" he whispered and I just grinned.

"It's always been you, ever since the beginning," I said and he smiled at me. I grabbed his shirt collar and brought his face down to mine. His lips crashed onto mine and I could feel him smiling. He pulled me against him tighter as he continued to kiss me. A couple moments later I pulled back from Apollo gasping for air. He smirked at me and pulled me in for another kiss. When he pulled back her bumped his forehead to mine. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"I love you Thalia, forever," he said smiling. I looked him straight in the eyes.

"I love you too Apollo, forever and always," I said and he kissed my nose. I giggled and jerked out of his

grasp running from him. He smiled mischievously and started chasing after me. I screamed and ran faster.

Violet was right and I took her advice.

Hold onto your loved ones.

**x**

When I was in the Hunters I was immortal. When I quit Artemis took away my immortality. Apollo was furious at first. He wanted to spend forever with me and he couldn't do that when I wasn't immortal like he was. He ignored Artemis for more than a month only talking to her when he begged her to give me back my immortality. She refused. The only way I would get my immortality back was if I left him and went back with the Hunters.

That's when Apollo turned to the Gods.

We were currently walking through the front doors of the Empire State building. We were going up to Olympus so Apollo could ask for immortality. We walked into the elevator and pushed the button. We started going to the top. I was nervous to see all the gods again but mostly Artemis. I grabbed Apollo's hand and squeezed it for comfort. He smiled down at me the doors opened.

We walked through the streets of Olympus to the main throne room. When we walked inside I saw all the gods up from their seats in some kind of argument. Apollo cleared his throat and all pairs of eyes of the other ten Olympian gods turned on me. I shuffled closer to Apollo and squeezed his hand. When Zeus, my dad, saw me he smiled and winked.

"Well, well if it isn't Apollo's little girlfriend. Thalia right?" Ares asked me and I nodded shyly, blushing from the nickname. He just laughed and looked the other way. I looked at Aphrodite and she smiled making a heart with her hands just like she did the first time Apollo asked me out. I smiled and stuck my toung out at her. She was good.

"Well is there something you need Apollo?" my dad asked Apollo as all the gods sat down on their thrones. I blushed as Apollo looked down at me and wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me to his side.

"Well when Thalia quit the Hunters," I looked to Artemis when he said this and saw a glare on her face, "Artemis took away her immortality. I want to be with her forever and I can;t do that if she isn't immortal," he said smiling at me.

"So you're asking for us to make my daughter immortal for you?" Zeus asked skeptically. I stepped forward out of Apollo's grasp and looked at all ten of them.

"Please. I really do love him and want to be with him forever like he does. Please," I said and Zeus looked at me for a minute before looking at the rest of the gods. Then he sighed and smiled at me.

"We will take a vote. I vote yes. You better take care of her and not break my daughter's heart Apollo or you'll regret it," Zeus said threateningly. I giggled at my dads protectiveness.

"Yes. I always love a happy ending," Aphrodite said smiling at me.

"Yes of course," Poseidon said smiling at me and I silently thanked him with my eyes.

"Sure," Ares said looking at Aphrodite.

"I'll say yes to my daughters best friend," Athena said winking at me.

"Yes of course," Demeter said.

"Sure," Hephaestus said not paying attention looking at his throne.

"Yes of course. I'd love to see the two get married," Hera said happily looking at Apollo and I. I blushed and looked at Apollo who winked at me.

"I say yes. I know Thalia was a good friend of Luke's," Hermes said smiling.

"Sure I guess," Dionysus mumbled.

Finally we looked at Artemis. She was glaring at Apollo with hate.

"No," she said firmly, but her answer didn't matter because it was ten to one. She huffed as Zeus smiled and spoke up.

"Well it looks like Thalia will be granted immortality. I won't give it to you right away because I want to make sure you and Apollo don't break up and I give it to you for no reason," Zeus said smiling. I broke out into a smile. Apollo picked me up and spun me around laughing. There were 'awws' from the girls and laughs from the boys. I smiled up at my dad and looked at all of them.

"Thank you, all of you," I said smiling as Apollo wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"Yes, thank you," Apollo said looking at them. We said our goodbyes and walked out of the throne room. As soon as we walked out Apollo grabbed me and pulled me against his chest. I giggled and looked at him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I smiled as I kissed him. I knew I would never get tired of this. When he pulled back he looked me in the eyes.

"I love you forever Thalia," he said smiling.

I grinned at him and kissed his cheek, "I love you too," I said as he pulled me into another kiss.

That's the way we would be. Together. Forever and always.

**_* The End *_**

* * *

**Oh. My. Gods.**

**IT'S FINISHED! :DDDDDDDDDDDDD **

**So basically this is my first ever finished story and I'm so freakin happy! I'm like so surprised I didn't start crying when I wrote this. Even if this story was short it was like a part of me and I'm so sad to be finished writing this! *cry* I think it might actually hit me later and I'll start tearing up lol xD**

**Anyways I know I mentioned I might do an epilogue but I decided that I don't want to. The story wants to finish right here and so it will. But I was thinking about doing a *cough* wedding *cough* scene as a one-shot :O lol look out for that ;)**

**As for a sequel (I know some of you will ask for it so I will explain) A sequel is possible. I am strongly considering one and I already have ideas whirling around in my head. It's a 50/50 chance. If I get a lot of requests for a sequel I will do one so leave a review _and_ vote on my poll for one and I'll start working.**

**I'll post an author note to this story when and IF the sequel is posted ;)**

**Anyways I would like to give a few shoutouts and mention everybody that followed this story**

**People who reviewed:litfreak14, ILove2Write13, hunterofartemis09, Harryfan94, TheEvilSmileyFace, ask101, WhosaidIcared, Olympian Offspring, ThE CrAzD, ConverseChick85304, TOTALinuyashafan101, wisegirlx17, foreverforks, Thea04, VAcrazy13, The Sprogpyres, Lara D, squirtlefan18, Clara Fonteyn, The Bookmaster, movystr2b, MyMagicalExistencex14, Mrs. Carolyn somerhalder, and BananaBabe903.**

**People Who Alerted:BananaBabe903, ConverseChick85304, dreamcatcher96, foreverforks, Harryfan94, KirkxSpock, krhorsejumper97, LemonStickInsect, litfreak14, Mi Pecado, movystr2b, Mrs. Carolyn somerhalder, MusicRocks, Percabeth0614, ThE CrAzD, Thea04, WhosaidIcared, and finally wisegirlx17.**

_**Special Shoutouts To:**_

**wisegirlx17: You are a really great friend and I really appreciate you following me along on all my one-shots and this story. Hope we can still be friends for a while ;)**

**ILove2Write13:Without your story "This Is It" I would have never been able to write this or even had the idea! Before reading your story I didn't even think about Apollo and Thalia as a couple! I also like to thank you for letting me us your couple in my story! You're the one who created it so it's your couple lol! And it made me even more honored when you reviewed! Thank you so much!**

**movystr2b:I know you're probably not reading this Melissa, but you are a great friend and thank you for following me along on my stories and being my friend! Hope you come back to Twitter or Fanfic soon!**

**Well I think that's it! If I missed your name for something I'm sorry I appreciate all of you!**

**Chapter inspiration is _Ever Ever After_ by Carrie Underwood. The song is from Enchanted... I love that movie ;)**

**Please go vote on my poll for a sequel!**

**Pleeease leave a review for the last time on "Shine Bright" Hoping to get to at least 35 reviews ;)**

**Well it looks like this story is finished! I'm going to miss writing chapters for this and reading all your reviews! Thank you all so much! Look out for the wedding one-shot coming soon! :DDD**

**Thalia and Apollo FTW! ;)**

**Until next time, lots of love!**

**-Taylor (:**


End file.
